


Final alternativo de Death Note

by sgfo3hjhg3



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgfo3hjhg3/pseuds/sgfo3hjhg3
Summary: Oque aconteceria se Jimin da BTS fosse parte de Death Note?E se ele fosse um Yandere louco por Light Yagami?
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, Park Jimin / Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Final alternativo de Death Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capybara_news](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capybara_news/gifts).



kira chego em casa da eskola, ele entrou pela porta né pq entra pela janela n da, subiu as escadars e caminhou até o quarto cagado dele, lá ele soltou a moxila feia dele q tinha o defi note gruardado drento no pé da cama e sentou na mesa que tinha o pc gamer dele pra abrir uma aba anonima e bate uma siririca forte,  
ai como ele é um egocentrico fudido q n para de pensa sobre como ele é melhor doq todos, só agora que ele sentiu o xero forte de sangue na casa dele, ele fecho o pormo dele e levanto da cadera rotatoria dele, e olhou pelo cuarto pra perceber que jimin da bts estava de pé no kanto do cuarto fedido dele, ele estva segurando uma katana coberta de sangue, e kira viu os pais dele morto no chão tudo escuxufiado e cortado da katana, o samgue éra dos país dele, ai ele fiko com raiva, bem brabo mesmo e grito: “VAI TOMA NO CU JIMIN DA BTS, VOÇE ME INTENRRONPEU NA HORA DO PUNHIETAO”,  
ent do canto escuro do quarto q jimin da bts estava, ele disse com a voz koreana cheia de safadeza dele “nae geosigi gajyeoga” que traduziria pra algo como: “eu matey sua familha porq sim agora eu vo mata aquele seu xinigame pra eu pode fica sozinho com voçe kkkkk” da i ele começo a correr bem velozicamente pra fora do cuarto ent pra parar ele, kira abriu a gaveta da mesinha dele pq dai funciona aquele mecanismo dele e sai fogo pra carai, ent ele mirou o jato grandao de fogo na cara do jimin isso keimou ele e fez a face dele derreter delorosamente, ele grito com dor e caiu no xão,  
enquanto ele queimava quenem uma bixa, kira foi na moxila feia dele e pego o deaf note e escresveu em caixa alta “JIMIN DA BTS” ent ele fechou o definoute takou ele na cama e começou a rir quenem um retardado “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AGORA VOCÈ VAI MORRER JIMIN DA BTS HAHAHAHAH” mas oque ele não havia percebido é que jimin da bts tinha pegado o deatfi note da cama e ponhado varias letras, que escrevidas liam: “RIUK O SHINIGANE” e tambem ele fez umna adição no nome dele que tinha sido escrevido ateriormente, oque lia “JIMIN DA BTS” agora lia “JIMIN DA BTS, MORTO SENTANDO NO PAÙ DO LIGHT YAGAMI” kira ficou com cara de kur, “COMO ASSIM, COMO VOÇE SABE MEU NOMER JIMIN DA BTS!?!?!?”  
kira caiu no xão e começou a ter uma covulsão, e quando ela parou parecia que ele n tinha mais controle do seu cortpo, elepegou jimin da bts pela bunda e taco a rola pekena dele, “AA NÃO PORRA VAI SE FUDER JIMIN DA BTS” ele gitrou com raiva do jimin da bts “nae eongdeong-ileul meog-eo” ele respondeu em koreano que traduz para: “isso come meu kur seu safado” jimin da btx tinha conseguido oque kiria, dar o kur, mas fellismente encuanto ele kikava no pinto pekeno ele tevve um ataque cardiado e morreur kkkkkk,  
light sentiu suas forças voltarem e tirou jimin da bts de seu pau, jogando ele nos corpos nos de seus pais no cuanto do carto, ele estava ocupado pensando de como estava com muita raiva e n percevbeu que riuk o sinighame caiu morto na pilha do corpos, e quando ele percebeu ja era tarde demais pq L tinha emntrado no seu cuarto pra espionar ele como ele fazia todo dia depois das 11, “mel deus kira q poha éssa” èle disse muito secsi, “etaporra èle esta muito secsi” kira percebeus que èle estava muito secsi com suas diabetes provindas de comer bolo pa carlho, e entaõ ele tacou èle na pilha de defuntos e eles começaram a fazser secsu com o seu verdadeiro amor kkkk.

**Author's Note:**

> Mas bá né tche, que coisa mais loka :)


End file.
